Devil's Den
by StitchedSanity
Summary: Lucy was kicked out of Natsu's group, set aside and replaced by the returned Lisanna who fit smugly and quickly into the missing position. Lucy grieved... not by tears, but by simply leaving, gone was the once innocent sweet little girl. She left wishing to find new hopes and strength, will a new guild fill her empty soul? Will she get her revenge? *2 Male OC's Needed*
1. Chapter 1

Hiya People of the interwebs! This is my 1st Fairy Tail Story which after like a month of shipping characters and making OC's I am finally making one! I go by Stitch and I love magic with a passion! I have no idea where this story is going to go, but I am thinking of making a "Lucy leaves the guild" thingy and her joining my OC's new guild and all that shiz. So to start this out I will offer an OC SHEET TO FILL.

~If you plan on making me an OC then please ONLY PM me :D It's easier that way.

And if you wanna maybe offer suggestions, I will try my best to comply. I have NOT finished the whole anime series, I have only watched to like Episode 48 +.+. But still, I have a few ideas and I will need more, so review, follow and SEND!

~Stitch

* * *

**_Do Not make "To Powerful" Okay o3o_**

**Name (Be creative, no Mary Jane's or Jim Roberts or to "Plain", be smart and think of a name that's unique): **

**Age:**

_Look_

**-Eye Color/Details:**

**-Hair Color/Length:**

**-Face Details:**

**-Physique: **

**-Skin Color:**

**-Additional Details?:**

**Magic (Can Be Dragon Slayer or etc., also be creative and make it something… cool :P):**

**Guild mark (Don't know what this is yet -.-)**

**Personality:**

**Clothes:**

**Weapon (Optional):**

**Reason why joined: **

**Like:**

**Dislike:**

**Romance (Can be altered or paired with other OC's once set):**

**Other:**

* * *

~It would mean the world to me if you submit an OC, but be CREATIVE and only PM me please. SEND SUGGESTIONS.

And I need GUILD NAME suggestions and even symbol Ideas, if so fill out This App.

**Guild Name:**

**Symbol:**

**Reason Behind Choices?:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya people of the interwebs! I am so HAPPY! I got like 6 different OC's and I am really excited to put them into the story! Of course I have to do that whole "Lucy gets kicked out thing" first but then we can have some REAL fun. Ok so out to people just reading this, please FILL OUT THE APP, and PM me (By the way I need some more girls and boys o.o). **

**Shout Out to people who followed meh! Then some of these people also favorite meh but… I already shout out so hush!**

**-**Articallie

-Lord Revan Flame

-Saiyan-Styles

-abc123pie

-Aye Sir Happy

-Haley Le

**And of course lets not forget the people who sent meh PEOPLE**

-Morning-Star57

-Syaoran837

-Lord Revan Flame

-abc123pie

-Saiyan-Styles

-Stormhawk99

-AriaCybertronian

-aero1234541

-Haley Le

**Thank you so much guys, FOLLOW, PM, and let's get this show on the road!**

**~Stitch**

Lucy's P.O.V

I sat at the bar of Fairy Tail, the only place I was ever truly found anymore. Lisanna came back from Edolas, I was happy for about a month of course but only for Natsu's sake. She just seemed so… possessive, don't get me wrong I try to find the best in people, but it has been a month and it seems like the guild is slowly forgetting about me and making it all about her. Mira was the only one I technically ever talked to and that's only because Natsu was always too busy with her… I can't believe I actually loved him.

I sighed and took an agonizingly slow sip from my tankard, the smooth liquid slid down my throat and I made a small smile, strawberry is amazing. My gaze drifted to the rowdy Fire Dragon Slayer battling a half-naked Gray, I missed them a lot, but it just seemed like they were replacing me. Erza of course calmed them down with a wave of her hands and a glimmer of her sword.

I turned to Mira in an attempt at civil conversation; I don't even know why I am here. "Mira, could you top me off?" I asked quietly. Mira looked at me with a strange almost offended look in her eye. "Whatever Luke (I am sorry, I made Mira mean .)." Mira wondered off, her eyes followed with humor at the laughing guild member's watching the kids go at it.

Tears threatened to spill in my eyes, I was slowly being forgotten, I knew I wasn't wanted anymore. Who wanted a weakling I always asked myself, but I always stayed for my dear mother's sake… and of course I needed jobs to pay rent. After being excluded from most activity in the guild, I had taken to doing harder jobs, a dark guild here, a person to escort there, the pay was decent and I needed the practice.

I heard footsteps behind me, interrupting the array of emotions and thought that went around in my head. I turned absently hoping my once cheerful brown eyes looked cold and emotionless. I saw Team Natsu and or course Lisanna standing there with a hint of arrogance in the air. I knew what was coming; the little bitch already took so much from me, might as well take this too.

"Hey Lucy, we got something to tell you," Natsu said with a smirk, so immature I smiled to myself. "Listen Lucy, to put it shortly you're weak, so we have decided to kick you out to make room for Lisanna!" Natsu smiled, the whole team nodded, their heads in mock truth.

For some reason I actually teared up, even after this much time… I was sad at what had to happen. I turned my heart into a cold labyrinth, no way in no way out, I had at one point hoped that Natsu or even Gray could learn to accept me and find their way to the core of my heart, but of course, those are only Fairy Tales (See what I did there o u o).

A stray tear ran down my pale cheek, my blond hair covered my eyes blocking them from seeing the pain they caused me. "Just go away weakling, no one wants you here," I heard a pitchy voice snicker. The words themselves didn't hurt me; I was used to it by now, what hurt me the most was the grunts of the other members agreeing. Erza's face had little emotion on it, but the other's grinned happily… They think they will get there happy endings but they should know, that nothing good happens in life.

I could feel the glares of others looking down on me, basically pushing me towards the doors without even physically doing anything. Then, from the depths of my invisible despair I brought a huge smile onto my face, visible for all to see. Then… I just laughed and laughed, insanity expressed in the simplest ways. The guild member's faces were enough to increase my booming and cold laughter, such foolish people, I may be weak… but I am smart enough to see the obvious events about to come.

"What the hell you laughing at," Lisanna snarled. The other members looked with pitiful curiosity at me as my Cheshire grin remained prominent. I lifted my hand, and showed my "beloved" group the back of it, soon shock started imprinting into the faces of team Natsu. My once pink stamped hand… was blank, the symbol of the guild taken away. Lisanna being the peppy person she is smiled and jumped into Natsu's arms," The bitch is gone Natsu! Now we can be together forever," with that said they started making out.

The old me would have probably been crying by know and shoveled out like last week's trash. But to be perfectly honest I was just kind of grossed out by the sloppy display of romance. I jumped off of the bar stool and walked over to the door, no words were said behind me which made me happy… Yet sad. The family I had gone to, that had welcomed me with open arms was making their daughter leave.

Past sadness drained to nothing as I pushed open the door and swiftly walked out. I had barely made 10 feet before I burst into stricken sobs of pain. The night sky shined on me, trying to lure me away from the past and into the future, but there will always be a little part of me that belong to Fairy Tail, for I will always have a history there.

My Tears soon dried, and the old me was drowned in the river, it is time to find a place… where I won't be judged or mistaken. A place that can make the weak strong and the broken whole again, but I had to start out new and fresh.

"It's now or never," I said stoically to myself and took out one of my newer Keys, Pegasus

"Open Gate of the Winged Horse!

PEGAUSUS"

_Was That Ok? Sorry if it wasn't ._

**Time Skip – 2 Hours**

I fell asleep on the back of Pegasus; I wasn't plagued by the usual dreams that haunted me at least. When I woke up, I had no idea where I was, the woods that lied below me looked foreign and for that I had my dear spirit to thank. "Pegasus, put me down here," I muttered tiredly. "As you wish Princess," Pegasus whispered back.

I felt the impact of hitting the ground so I hopped off more energized then I had been in a while. "You can go now Pegasus," I said. The horse nodded and faded back into the celestial world. The new surroundings greeted me with silence but I also felt something strange. It may have just been my depressed mind speaking but I swear that I am feeling incredible power off of… something.

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt a pair of hands quickly grab my waist and pull me. I thought of screaming but I knew that out here, it was almost impossible to get the attention needed. "Whats a pretty lil thing like you doin in these parts," a deep voice said with dark humor. Instead of answering, me being the stubborn person I am fought back. I aimed a Lucy kick at the place mostly revered to by the male race. I heard him groan and I almost laughed, but of course I had to be grabbed by another pair of hands as soon as I had even had time to escape.

"Stop moving sweetheart and make this easy," a rather perverted voice spat. I looked back to see a group dressed in black cloaks, they reeked of dark magic. My keys were beyond my reach… all I could really do was glare at the figures planning on doing who knows what to me. "Let's play with her, after she's unconscious," one of the creeps offered. The goons grunted in agreement. One of them then got out a big ass hammer, the next move was inevitable. I closed my eyes waiting for the final blow, my attention was averted from passing out to the slight rustle of the leaves behind me. Then… something strange happened…

_MOTHER OF GOD THAT TOOK FOREVER. I hope that was decent :D_

**(My OC) Lilleth's P.O.V**

My afternoon of rest was so rudely interrupted by a loud noise near Echo's Meadow. I sighed and stood up, knowing fully well that it was probably one of my boy's, damn boy mages. I swept my long black hair away from my eyes and strutted towards the increasingly loud sound. "What is it Master," a deep voice said behind me. I turned to see one of my best, Styles looking with me at the source, even with my amount of power he could still sneak by me. "Probably nothing Styles, maybe its Fareth? I asked hoping he knew something.

He looked at me like I had seen a ghost, "Of course it isn't him, he is probably being raided by his fan girls, and you know him, he mostly just starts fires." Styles moved his silver bangs to his ear and his matching eyes drifted back to the scene of the distress. "If this is Hikari and Miyako pulling another prank I swear I will get those girls," he growled. "No… I saw them hanging with Violet." I was so confused, but I was enjoying this game of guessing.

"Zimri is trying to scare Kynn with his dubstep right now; Xanium is monitoring the guild, Catherine in trying to annoy Con into giving her beer… That is all," he finished and rubbed his head. "Oh I knew that," I chirped with an evil smirk. Styles looked at me with slight annoyance and growled inhumanly, "then why didn't you tell me Lilleth!"

"For fun," I laughed then skipped over to the meadow, Styles following close behind with a dark aura around him. "-unconsious," is all I need to hear before I hid in a close by bush watching the situation unwind. A big guy in a cloak was raising his hammer to what I was guessing was a blonde tall girl being held by another guy. This made me mad… the innocent don't deserve this pain, judging from the mark on that guys hand I am guessing he belongs to the Rebel Sin Guild, a dark guild laid a short while from my own guild.

I burst out of the bush with an as eager as me Styles by my side. "Oh HELL no!" I snarled. The dark guild member's attention went to me and my friend as I readied my magic energy to attack. I glimpsed at the girl on the ground, she seemed okay, no physical damages at least. "Hey little kiddies, bug off unless you wanna end up like the little girl here," the guild cackled. I however was not amused.

I knew Styles was itching for a fight so I simply nodded at him, knowing that he would fully well gets the message. "Now gentlemen… we wouldn't want anyone to escape right?" I smiled and slowly lifted my hand to the sky.

"**Void Magic! Shadis Sphere!" **

I screamed as a pitch black magic circle appeared in the air and quickly wrapped the area surrounding the dark mages and ourselves in an unlockable bubble of pure darkness. "Get to work Styles, make them pay," I shouted over. The sounds of grunts and chanting let me know he had gone to work. I rushed to the girl on the ground that seemed in a state of shock.

I awkwardly stuck my hand out to the blonde on the ground," my name is Lilleth, nice to meet you." She seemed puzzled at first but slowly put her hand in mine and said, "My name is Lucy.

**YAY! I did it guys; hopefully I made the OC's look decent. Ok so thanks' for reading, FOLLOW, SEND your OC's!, and do not forget to send me some suggestions or even guild name/symbol ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE. Why hello their Mother Truckers! I am just kiddin, hello people of the interwebs and thank you so MUCH for the reviews, OC's and the follows and all that amazing stuff. At the moment I have enough OC's but that may change later if my ideas come to work. I love all of YOU… I mean… in the way of a unique friendship that can only be found… ONLINE?**

**Lucy: Yeah right *snickers***

**Me: STFU Lucy-san, I do not have time for you, I gotta finish dis CHAPTER**

**Lucy: *Mutters* because you have no life and nothing better to do**

**Me: *Glares and takes out bloody kitchen Knife***

**Lucy: One… what do you plan on using that for, Two… why is it friggin bloody**

**Me: Well, I will cut you face off with dis *evil laugh*, and it's bloody from being used o_o**

**Lucy: Stitch Owns NOTHING**

**Oh, and I need like 3 more Guy OC's so if you are up to that DO IT. ONLY GUYS THO!**

**~Stitch**

**Lucy P.O.V**

After the initial shock of almost being beaten into unconsciousness then being touched in ways not comfortable to say, I formally was able to meet Lilleth and her partner. Lilleth looked surprisingly young but was very pretty; she has super long hair with scary red eyes that look into the very depths of my soul and wore a black and white striped shirt with spike studs on a bracelet. She seemed rather introverted and shy… but I knew she was very powerful from the display she had put on. Her partner whom I learned was named Styles was kind of cute with his silver eyes and hair… but it was mostly just an interest not like a crush or that crap.

Once they found out that I myself was a mage they seemed rather excited and even invited me to their guild! Having nowhere else to go, I obviously accepted not having any idea of what I was about to get myself into. The guild's name was called Sinful Angels

**Lilleth P.O.V**

Oooooohhhh… I liked her; she was obviously a celestial mage and a powerful mage at that judging from her keys and the fact that she couldn't escape those perverts. She would make a wonderful addition to the guild! "Yo Styles get your demon ass over here!" I yelled over. "I am not a … you know what there is no pleasing you people!" He muttered.

I laugh and turn to look at Lucy, "Follow me and let's go meet the others, and for that matter get your guild mark!" She nodded and off we started on our way to through the maze of greenery that stood in our way. A normal person would have been lost by now but… I was never bred to be normal!

**30 Minutes Later**

Well after that brief boring walk looking into the horizon and speaking about our feelings… which would never happen we arrived at a humongous tree, my home. "Welcome to my guild Lucy-san, Sinful Angel's!" I chirped. She suddenly smiled and hugged me," Thank you so much for this opportunity Lilleth, I don't know… WAIT THIS IS YOUR GUI-". Our touchy feely conversation was interrupted by a golden sword aimed straight for Lucy.

Before I could do anything a bright golden flash appeared and a guy with spiky orange yellow hair grabbed the sword and slammed it onto the ground. "No one hurts my princess," The strange man yelled. "Show yourself!" he growled at nothing. A woman stepped out from behind a tree close to us and of course it had to be Xanium. (Going into descriptive mode) Xanium was one of my best mages and very protective over our home. She has long red hair with a grey streak and striking sapphire eyes that contrast and correspond with her hair. She wears a black singlet with a white jacket and a sky blue pair of jeans, her black boots only completes the look of badass but her glasses perched on her shirt screamed something else.

"Lilleth I didn't see you there! New recruit?" Xan asked softly. Her stern blue eyes looked at what I supposed was a spirit up and down, studying and calculating the best ways to take him down. I knew her well enough to know that she was relentless and would go to extremes when threatened. "Do not attack Xan, he is just protecting Lucy, and yes this is our new recruit… please do not KILL her this time," I said.

Xan sighed and shifted back into the guild tree disappearing from view. After keeping up the "mature" act I rushed over and comically bowed to Lucy and her spirit," I AM SO SORRY FOR HER SHE IS JUST PROTECTIVE AND SCARY AND-," My rant was cut off by Lucy simply patting my shoulder and laughing. "It's ok, I have been in worse situations," she said surprisingly calmly," oh and by the way this is Leo the Lion, leader of the 12 Zodiacs and womanizer who gets NOWHERE with me." She said this directed at Leo/Loke but he simply winked at Lucy with a smirk and disappeared.

"Come on in! Let's get you started with a mark," with that happy statement I grabbed Lucy firmly and dragged her into the tree.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

The guild itself was strangely large… I mean from the outside it looked rather small compared to this huge hall in front of me. Like Fairy Tail there was a bar at the very end of the hall to which I saw a man in a silver vest nursing a beer. Tables scattered about randomly. But unlike my old guild this one seemed rather neat and a long black and purple carpet rolled out throughout the whole floor. "Give me back my unicorn you dumbass!" A girlish voice screamed. A turned to see A girl with big blue eyes and long wavy brown hair chasing a rather short girl with long pink hair in a French braid. "First you gotta give me back my violin that you stole for no reason Catherine!" screamed the girl to the other whom I supposed was Catherine.

But it's so pretty! DON'T MAKE ME GIVE IT BACK HIKARI," the girl yelled back. "You had this coming to you Catherine, **Sound Magic: Melody of The Nikora,**" Hikari said. A blue energy wave came from Hikari's direction straight at the poor Catherine, What I saw next was astonishing… she was dancing like PLUE. She didn't seem to know what was happening but her movements were awkward and stiff just like Plue's movements, guess that's why the spell was called that.

As Catherine kept dancing her awkward movements, a beautiful purple and black violin which had somehow fit into Catherine's black denim skirt fell onto the ground. Hikari rushed to it and nursed it as if swaddling a baby," My precious, did the mean little girl scare you?" To that Catherine simply glared at Hikari "I took care of it you poop face; now give me back my unicorn or DIE."

Hikari just smirked at the dancing girl and quickly undid the curse while rushing out of the hall with a loud WHOOP. "That little!" Catherine rushed at the Pink haired girl and they soon disappeared out of sight. I just stood there in the middle of the hall, wondering what the hell had just happened and where Lilleth had even gone.

"You should get used to that Lucy-San," Lilleth said behind me. I jumped and she again grasped my hand and pulled me up to the little office area. She gestured to a wooden seat and I sat down slowly. "So where do you want the mark," she mused while taking out a pad of ink and a stamp. I pondered for a moment knowing well that the old Lucy was far gone and said," My left hand… make it black please."

The mark was rather elegant, it was a silhouette of an angel with robes and wings but it was also adorned with prominent devil horns and a barbed tail. The mouth of the angel was not stamped however, leaving it skin colored and by doing this is showed the angel with a sly Cheshire smile.

Lilleth cheered and threw a bottle at my head randomly and said," Welcome to Sinful Angels Lucy!"


End file.
